Sti Fotia
|conductor = Giorgos Theophanous|position = 9th|points = 79|previous = Ime anthropos ki ego|next = Mono Yia Mas|image = Cy95.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Sti Fotia '("In the Fire") was the Cypriot entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1995 in Dublin performed by Alexandros Panayi. The song is rather elliptical lyrically, although Panayi appears to be singing about making his own way in life, regardless of what "wise men" might tell him It was performed 17th on the night following Portugal and preceding Sweden. At the close of voting, it it finished in 9th place with 79 points. Lyrics |-| Greek= Xekino me kravgi tin poreia Kai to cheri mou aplono sti fotia Ton sofon profiteia Elege tha me trypisoun karfia Me tin nkriza mou stoli mathitevo Kai ton agio ton Theo agapo Tin alitheia nothevo Kai stathera prochoro Ki omos den pistepsa (Den stamato) Orous antestrepsa (Logous tha vro) Eimai o Ellinas pou polema (Polema) Eipan pos chathika (Den stamato) Dromous mou charaxan (Logous tha vro) Emeina monos mou, ki omos epezisa, ezisa sti fotia I fotia sti psychi mou pou kaiei Panta o kindynos yparchei na svistei Ap’ tis pikras to meli Pou chynetai san ti vrochi Ki omos prochorisa (Den stamato) Logia den chonepsa (Logous tha vro) Eimai o Ellinas pou prosperna (Prosperna) Eipan na mi roto (Den stamato) Logous na mi zito (Logous tha vro) Ezisa monos mou sti fotia (Sti fotia) Ki omos den pistepsa (Den stamato) Orous antestrepsa (Logous tha vro) Eimai o Ellinas pou polema (Polema) Eipan pos chathika (Den stamato) Dromous mou charaxan (Logous tha vro) Emeina monos mou, ki omos epezisa, ezisa sti fotia (Den stamato, logous tha vro) Eimai o Ellinas pou polema (Polema) Eipan pos chathika (Den stamato) Dromous mou charaxan (Logous tha vro) Emeina monos mou, ki omos epezisa, ezisa sti fotia Sti fotia |-| English= I start my path with a shout And I take my hand to the fire Wise men’s prophecies Told me that I would be pierced with pins With my grey uniform I learnt To love the Holy God I change the truth And I walk ahead strongly And I don’t believe yet (I do not stop) I changed the rules (I will find reasons) I’m the Greek who fights (Fights) They said I lost my way (I do not stop) They opened me paths (I will find reasons) I remained alone, but I lived again, I lived in the fire The fire which burns my soul It’s always about to be extinguished By a bitter honey Which falls like rain But I went ahead (I do not stop) I didn’t listen to their words (I will find reasons) I’m the Greek who goes ahead (Goes ahead) They told me not to ask (I do not stop) The told me not to look for reasons (I will find reasons) I lived alone in the fire (In the fire) And I don’t believe yet (I do not stop) I changed the rules (I will find reasons) I’m the Greek who fights (Fights) They said I lost my way (I do not stop) They opened me paths (I will find reasons) I remained alone, but I lived again, I lived in the fire (I do not stop, I will find reasons) I’m the Greek who fights (Fights) They said I lost my way (I do not stop) They opened me paths (I will find reasons) I remained alone, but I lived again, I lived in the fire Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Cyprus Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1995